Daughters of Mine
by thewanderingoutsider
Summary: Queen Marion was many things but insincere wasn't one of them. Daphne and Bloom were everything to her even if the universe itself tried to convince her daughters otherwise. #100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge, #Death Came for the Princess Drabble
1. Pride

**I: Pride**

 **[Word Count: 522]**

* * *

Marion's magical genius diminished her faith in miracles. Once she was hardly ashamed it was so.

For an aristocrat, Marion grew up despising the idea noble privilege gave her an undue advantage. She was convinced people only ever got what they deserved based on their efforts and desires. She wasn't conceited enough to dismiss fate and destiny but she habitually downplayed their perceived influence. Yet even so what place did miracles have in the grand scope of things? Were the divine forces that created the universe cruel enough to torment mortals with wondrous but eternally unexplainable occurrences?

She never liked thinking there were aspects of life _designed_ to be utterly out of a person's control and she was determined to disprove the notion. But no matter how hard Marion tried to explain her motivations to others her feverish study of the arcane was judged as unhealthy. It wasn't as if she was abandoning her duties to her kingdom to pursue knowledge. But even Oritel merely tolerated her magical obsessions out of love for her.

Of course no one complained when her expertise saved Domino from being overwhelmed with surprise when the Ancestral Witches first attacked. She couldn't help but revel in the respect she was given then as a powerful defender of her realm and indeed the rest of the Magical Dimension because of it.

So it was only fitting she lived long enough to see her magical expertise fail her. Some argued her deeds in Domino's downfall were ones of sacrifice. In all honesty she could only feel they were reactionary, split-second decisions. And the long dreamless petrification in Obsidian was nothing compared to what came after those near two decades of cold emptiness.

Only a miracle could have brought a dead realm back to life. And so a miracle came, in the form of a lost daughter she had left to fend for herself in a world devoid of magic. This daughter she thought had died in infancy only continued to perform remarkable magical feats after restoring Domino.

Her youngest daughter, Bloom as she called herself, was a living miracle.

Daphne was as well in her own way. She had entered the Order of Draconic Nymphs at a remarkably young age, cheated death and provided guidance to her younger sister that had proven instrumental in their realm's resurrection.

Marion knew she should be thrilled with her children's accomplishments. But trying to feel any gratification only exacerbated her sense of unfulfillment. She had barely raised one child and she didn't feel she could be a real parent to the other she orphaned. It wasn't helped by how Bloom seemed to keep her at arm's length as she probably found it just as difficult to reconcile with the thought she had a mother.

Marion always told herself she should only take pride in accomplishments she had gained through her own efforts. While she had dreamed of her daughters being a fulfilment of everything she couldn't be, Marion also looked forward to having a hand in guiding her daughters into surpassing her.

But the reality was both had survived well enough without her.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes:_** _These drabbles are going to explore Queen Marion in detail particularly with how I've developed her character for my fanfiction story Death Came for the Princess (DCftP). I haven't prewritten any of this but it is coming from ideas I've long thought about. Maybe you think you're going to get some spoilers for that story by reading this one. You probably will._ _In any case I think this is how I'm going to cut back on all the excessive writing that's been building up in DCftP. I really like exploring characters in detail but that's really starting to clog up the progression of the plot. But don't expect that I'm going to do this for EVERY character in that story though. Any future drabble stuffs will depend on how well this one turns out._

 _As of publishing this I'm currently working on editing and rewriting some chapters of DCftP extensively so that the plot is a bit more streamlined and less clunky._


	2. Unprofessional

**II: Unprofessional**

 **[Word Count: 600]**

* * *

"Can I see my sibling?"

The relief seeing her unexpected visitor alive and safe vanished with those words.

"Daphne…I…" Marion rubbed her eyes with nervous fingers as reports on Domino's war-strained economy fluttered away. "The Ancestral Witches' forces attacked the Roccalucce temple! I thought–"

"My sibling," The princess repeated. "Can I see her?"

"But when did you arrive back on Domino?! I was so–"

"The Roccalucce temple was attacked but I was travelling to one of the minor temples on Andros when it happened. The King is talking about it with the elder nymphs right now. And his majesty told me I could see my new sibling in the nursery in the interim." Daphne retorted impatiently. "So can I see her?"

Marion couldn't overcome the childishness of the request. Daphne was a princess of Domino and princesses weren't expected to show visible interest in things that excited commoners. It was almost as if she was excited her mother had given birth.

 _Why wouldn't she be? She_ _ **is**_ _a child._

"Is there something...wrong?"

Daphne almost looked upset at mother's lack of an answer. That was also new.

"No…it's fine Daphne. We can visit your little sister if you like."

She couldn't believe the campy words she was uttering to stop Daphne looking so visibly distressed.

"Really?! I mean…"

The Queen took Daphne's hand before anything else could be said and led her daughter into the nursery's innermost chamber.

Normally there would be maids tending to the newborn princess at any given time. But Marion had dismissed them for the day only retaining the guards outside. She cited it due to a shortage of resources but truthfully it was only to make a lonesome space for herself.

She had been thinking of recalling one of the maids to mind the infant, realising she had no idea how to handle children. Queens had more important things to do than be actual mothers. And royals had better and more important things to say than simple words of reassurance to each other.

 _…Didn't they?_

"I…um…my apologies, your majesty." Daphne began slowly. "I realise that I may have been…too forward in requesting to see my newborn sibling and–"

"Daphne. It's fine. And don't feel constantly obligated to address me by honorifics when we're together." The tone of the Queen's last words were unintentionally irritable. Seeing Daphne's confusion Marion hastily added "Really it's fine."

The princess wisely decided not to press further. Marion could feel her daughter's hand squirming with foreign excitement as they neared the crib.

 _When was the last time I held my daughter's hand like that? No. When have I_ _ **ever**_ _held her hand like this?_

"So when are we going to have her naming ceremony?" Concern for expected behaviour left Daphne's mind again as she playfully fingered the infant's hair. "Don't worry little sister. I'm sure our parents will think of a great name for you!"

If things were normal perhaps this scene wouldn't have bothered Marion as much.

But normality wasn't this intimate scene unfolding before her. For a Royal Family to be an _actual_ family was more than unprofessional. It was dangerous. Could Marion really want a more meaningful relationship with her children with that ever present risk?

 _But didn't people fight to protect the things they love? And don't those things…those people you love…give one's life meaning?_

Suddenly her pale faced husband plodded into the nursery. Whether his arrival strengthened or lessened her resolve to see her children live in a world beyond the war consuming Domino…in the heat of that moment Queen Marion could not tell.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes:_** _You know working on this particular drabble made me feel bad I killed Bloom in Death Came for the Princess. What? That's not a spoiler it's in the summary! This little scene is based on something is originally mentioned in Chapter 10 of DCftP. The current Chapter 10 (as of publishing this drabble) is going to be filed as a beta chapter and will probably be moved to extras when DCftP is finished. Or maybe I'll find some way to re-express that information in some way in the rewrite…some details for that scene are being changed up a bit as well…so…_

 _Anyway, updates on the main story this drabble fic is related to. Rewriting DCftP is plodding along since the last drabble I posted ages ago. I'm aiming to have DCftP finished this year. I know that's a bit ambitious given my tendencies. But I started DCftP in December 2013 and the drafts have been collecting dust for far too long. Not sure what that means for the release date for the next drabble in this fic but we'll see…_


	3. Pizza

**III: Pizza**

 **[Word Count: 600]**

* * *

Awkwardness and alienation ruled their interactions with their lost child. Neither she nor Oritel seemed to come any closer to Bloom, not even when she moved into the palace permanently.

In a way it couldn't be helped.

Bloom grew up unaware of her nobility and outside of Dominion society. But Marion wanted her daughter to feel she had a place in Domino and that her parents truly wanted her. It wasn't just because she was their only heir. Marion felt she owed it to Bloom after orphaning her…abandoning her.

However Marion realised she was terrible at conversing without her aristocratic preconceptions getting in the way. It was difficult to _not_ be dismayed by Bloom growing up on an ignoble, magic-hating backwater. Thus she constantly worried about coming across as overbearing, appalled or disinterested in Bloom's life before their reunion. Before Bloom, she never entertained how her nobility could present barriers in personal relationships. Marion never needed to.

Her concerns deepened as she noticed Bloom's reservations about her princess-hood. Bloom seemed comfortable enough in her friends' company. But the same could not be said when she wasn't with them. Alone, she seemed unmoved and even disillusioned by the world of royalty.

That was how a stranger behaved and it hurt Marion more than anything. More than losing almost two decades of her life petrified in Obsidian. Something she needed to rectify. She had already lost her chances with one daughter. She didn't need to fail twice.

Her old friend Faragonda tried to reassure her that these things took time. At first Marion believed it and thought every day routine would eventually facilitate further familiarity. But months later there was little progress and she believed she had to _seize_ the opportunity to become closer.

A part of Marion felt stupid for thinking about improving relations with her daughter like it was tactics or strategy. But she couldn't see any other way to approach it.

So one night she decided to visit Bloom. Unannounced. In the middle of the night.

Marion ordered the maids not to enter her daughter's chambers under any circumstances. Since Bloom showed herself to be uncomfortable with servants routinely tidying up her quarters, Marion thought the added privacy would help ease Bloom into the aristocratic lifestyle.

When she got there Bloom's room was no pigsty but it was a mess. She found her daughter sprawled on the bed between discarded cans of caffeinated energy drinks and pizza boxes. Some empty, some still with half-eaten slices. Her hand on a stack of documents that Marion didn't pay much heed to.

Why would Bloom waste money on such junk food? There wasn't a shortage of food in the palace.

But raising her concerns about Bloom's…eating habits the next morning was probably a mistake.

She later overheard the maids gossiping about Bloom spending less time in her chambers as a result of the Queen's chiding. The palace was a big place. It wouldn't be surprising if Bloom found some hidden nook to continue her binge eating.

In the end Marion couldn't help but think that it was a symptom of something else. Though Bloom tried to have some culinary manners she noticed her daughter always ate as if no one was going to give her food ever again.

Another look that Marion hated. The only people she saw with that look were starving unfortunates displaced by the war. Her daughter wasn't a refugee. She was _her_ daughter.

Or maybe she was just reading too much into it like she always did. Maybe her daughter just really liked pizza?

Her estranged, pizza-loving daughter.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes:_** _After reading some of the reviews left on my previous drabbles I think I need to clarify a few things, mainly for "Unprofessional". I was drawing on the historical custom that nobles/very upper class people refrained from showing open attachment to their offspring in order to maintain a tradition of respect. The whole point of having nursemaids and governesses raise their children was to facilitate that idea. This attitude was pretty prevalent from medieval times right up to the Victorian era (especially in that era). Obviously there were exceptions to that rule and this cold attitude in raising children has changed since then. But it's worth remembering that even fanfiction doesn't have to mirror present real life (and its issues) to a tee. And Domino is a planet that has been ruled by monarchy for as long as it's possibly existed so some medieval attitudes may not have gone away…_

 _But for "Unprofessional" also remember that it's set in a time of a war that's lasted for years and as such Marion and Oritel haven't had much time to spend with Daphne, let alone their newborn daughter. That drabble was meant to show Marion being reminded that she really wants a better future with and for her children. She also realises her adherence to royal expectations was just to cope with the stress of ruling and even more so with the Ancestral Witches' war. It's also touching on how Marion is afraid of loving people too dearly because she doesn't believe she could handle it if she loses them…a theme that will be explored in later drabbles I hope._

 _Nonetheless I get pretty sad if some people can't get a grasp of my interpretation of a character so I'll do my best to make Marion more understandable if I can. I'm also going to be jumping around a lot with drabbles in terms of timeline so if that's going to interfere with your ability to grasp Marion's character I'm really sorry. Please continue to read the author notes if you want more insight into my writing…_

 _ANYWAY for this drabble in particular is just highlighting the division Marion feels exist between herself and Bloom. It takes place after Domino's restoration but before Daphne gets her body back. I was also able to get this drabble out sooner than expected because the draft has been lying around for a few months so yeah. This is still no indication about when the next drabble could come out either so don't get your hopes up._


End file.
